


Wanderlust

by voltrontitties



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltrontitties/pseuds/voltrontitties
Summary: This story follows the life of Takashi Shirogane, commonly known as Shiro, a world renowned artist and actor... Following his dreams around the world is how he pictured his life like forever. Until an alien feeling threw him off guard. Catapulting him into a world of wants, needs, and desires he would have never thought fathomable. All because of a sarcastic and snarky bookworm named Keith Kogane.





	1. Chapter One: Inquiries

A sharp knock at the door of my hotel room jolted me awake. I had fallen asleep with my face pressed against the "comfy" hotel accommodated long, black, modern style desk that was pushed up against the farthest wall to the left of the entrance in my spacious hotel room with a fantastic view of the city Alteria. It rattled as I jumped up as if in distress as well. I ran my fingers through the white locks of hair that hung in my face as to try and tame it. Failing miserably I decided to instead just straighten my long white t-shirt. When I reached the door I opened it quickly as to not keep the person waiting outside waiting any longer. As the tan, grinning face of my guest registered to me I sighed and turned away from the door. It was Lance, my dear old friend Lance, not that I was happy to see him. I heard him shuffle in behind me hastily and close the door on his way.

"Ugh!" He stated loudly, when I turned to him he was scanning the room in disgust. "I thought you said it was "sleek and modern," we're in the 4000's here, this is just boring." He grimaced at my facial expression and I chuckled.

"You are much too privileged Lance Mclain." I continued to chuckle and soon enough he was too. We both settled into chairs.

"What are your plans in the city?" He was bubbling enthusiasm, and it made me smile too.

"I have the photoshoot tomorrow, can't you keep things straight? I don't have any down time until tomorrow afternoon." A grin cracked his face practically in two, I stopped him by shaking my head before he got his hopes higher than at that moment. "I'm not spending any of it with you. You're a time waster, mostly just of my time." His returning pout would have made anyone but me feel guilty but I was used to his tricks. He got up and pulled a water out of the fridge.

"Want one?" I nodded and he brought it to me. Then slouched back into his armchair.

"So, any romantic interests since you last saw me?" His smile was back.

"Hmm" I scrunched my eyebrows together to look like I was being thoughtful. "Not in the last four hours away from you, no." We both laughed.

"Why must you be such a stubborn man? You're a national icon, anyone would fall for you. Why can't you just settle with one person?" His interview was boring me already and it had just started.

"I'm not an actor or a writer to get romantic with someone, my life isn't private, especially with you around. I don't need to bring someone into my drama filled, nomad lifestyle. Plus I haven't found anyone who truly interests me."

"Pfft." He looked me in the eyes. "You're just too blindfolded by your morals to find anyone of sustenance." I opened my mouth to say something but shut it immediately. He was right. I nodded in defeat.

"Do we have to get deep about it?"

"I guess not, but you know that when you find someone you have to come to me right away." He pointed at me and smiled his infectious smile.

"Sure thing Lance."

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Photography

It hadn't been much of a exciting night to say the least. After Lance left I had pondered on what he had said to me about not being able to find someone of sustenance, he was right about that. At least I thought so. My life is busy and chaotic and I have no desire to bring anyone into the drama. After my tsunami of late night thoughts I fell asleep ad didn't wake up until about 9:30 am. I woke up with a start too my cell phones alarm and rushed to the bathroom where I took a relaxing and warm shower. When I got out and dried off I noticed I had gotten a text message from Lance, he was the most annoying assistant ever, but at least he kept me on track. The text message read: 

'Ready for your photoshoot yet ya hunk? ;) You have an hour, don't be late.' 

I quickly texted back with a chuckle. 'Yes, sir.'

The "sir" had been a joke that we have had for forever, after all I pay him, and I'm older. I got dressed quite quickly in casual business wear. A navy blue blazer and a striped dress shirt underneath with blue dress pants and shiny dress shoes. When I completed getting ready I pulled out my cell phone and called the front desk to bring my car to the front. It took me a few minutes to reach the elevator and then the ground floor and get out the door, where my Audi was waiting for me. Getting in I pulled out into the busy traffic. I made my way to the studio where the photoshoot was with twenty minutes to spare. When entering the large sleek building I immediately saw Lance with my coffee in hand. He handed to me without a word and walked in the opposite direction, smiling? Odd, but I paid little attention to it. Walking into the office that my photoshoot was to located I looked around the room, but before I could take in my surroundings i was greeted by a smaller figure. He was smiling brightly as he reached out tp greet me. 

"Hello Mr. Shirogane, I'm Keith Kogane. It's a pleasure." 

"Oh, Hello. You as well." I murmured, accessing the man in front of me. He couldn't be older than twenty two, maybe three? He was handsome, his long black hair tied up in a small ponytail and his glasses were pushed back onto his head. I reached forward and took his... soft hand and shook it. This was going to be an interesting photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long and that the length is so short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)


End file.
